ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Journey to Babel (episode)
Jerry Catron Someone listed Jerry Catron as appearing uncredited in this episode. In what scene did you see him? :He's a security guard on the bridge according to my notes, probably with Thelev. --Myko 21:57, 4 May 2005 (UTC) Bill Blackburn Does anyone know who plays the Vulcan aide on the left when the Vulcans come aboard? It's the same guy who played Spock's bodyguard in "Mirror, Mirror." Does it look like Bill Blackburn to anyone? Also, the voice announcing the arrival of the shuttlecraft sounds very familiar. Any guesses about who it might be? --Kurt of North Bend :It doesn't look like Blackburn to me. No idea on who it might be. --Myko 08:20, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) Background note I am removing one of the background notes: * The fight between Thelev and Kirk is fun to watch, but Kirk's kick move before he is stabbed is, to coin a phrase, highly illogical! Shatner's nauseated look as he sees all the blood from his wound appears very convincing to some, however. It seems poorly written to me, and highly opinionated. A lot of these bloopers/nitpicks I have been re-writing to sound better, but this one just seems not worth it. --OuroborosCobra 19:47, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Images from remastered version Would it be possible to bring in images from the HD remastered version? Particularly for the image in the upper capsule of the argument between Sarek and the Tellarite ambassadors. --Kitch 13:36, 11 February 2007 (UTC) The Slap When Amanda is begging Spock to go to Sarek, he refuses, and she slaps him (very forcefully!). Is the slapped man Nimoy or a double? If it is a double, he should be recognized for his rare opportunity as a stuntman to full-fledged act, albeit with the back of his head, in a highly emotional scene. The War on Bad Background Information I removed the following items from the background information section: :* John Wheeler, William O'Connell and Reggie Nalder make the most of their small roles, with Nalder's Austrian accent giving a great sense of the exotic to the role of Shras. We are not Walter Kerr writing a review for the New York Times. :, a convincing piece of animation, Subjective. :* In the confrontation between Sarek and Gav, the close ups show Gav holding his drink in his left hand but in the long shots, his drink is in his right hand. Horrors. :* In the scene where they talk about Spock's boyhood pet and also in a sickbay scene, there is tape on the floor, at the bottom of the shot, where the actors are supposed to hit their marks. Nit, nit, nit ... And finally, I didn't remove this, but I cleaned it up: :* If you look behind McCoy while Amanda is inquiring about Sarek's condition, you will see the Tantalus field controls used in My great college English teacher once said, "Don't write in the second person ... because I'm not going to do it." -- Bridge 10:09, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :A Few more: :* During the same fight Thelev's hands noticeably alternate between Andorian-blue and stunt-man "pink". :Nit :* According to Spock, the Orion ship travels at "approximately warp 10" in its first pass. :* The Orion ship is destroyed while closing on the Enterprise at sublight, at a range of around 75,000 kilometers. :And? Why restate what is clearly noted in the episode? (If it's trying to imply that Warp 10 is inconsistent...it's not in TOS) :* Leonard Nimoy mispronounced "cryogenic" as "cyrogenic" when speaking about what surgery would be appropriate for Sarek's condition. At the time this episode was initially aired, fans picked up on the mistake, with some annoyance that the director hadn't called for a re-take because he thought viewers wouldn't know the difference. Ruth Berman and a few others suggested that perhaps they'd left it because "cyrogenic" could be passed off as a fancy space-age procedure. If so, the term has never been picked up on or used. :Has been uncited for awhile. Seems a bit like "some fans" to me...and rather over the top.– Cleanse 11:01, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Background cleaning... * In the original script Sarek and his company were beamed aboard the Enterprise. But after going over budget with the expensive Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite make-ups and the outer space footage of the Orion ship there was no money left for the transporter effect. Their transportation to the ship by shuttlecraft was decided because it could be made completely by using stock footage from . Not removed yet, but someone has a source on this? It is very interesting, but seems a bit odd to me: they didn't have the money for the transporter effect but could afford to film a galileo shot? * They didn't film any new effects in the original version of the episode. The Galileo landing was all stock footage.... --JonCruz 20:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * According to Uhura, Starfleet says "No authorized Federation vessel in this quadrant". The quadrant that he is referring to is obviously a different kind than the galactic Alpha, Beta, etc., quadrants. As usual in TOS. Maybe quadrant should be expanded on the topic. * After repeated attacks by the Orion ship, which is armed with "standard phasers", the Enterprise s #4 shield buckles, at which time Kirk orders "auxiliary power", after which Chekov reports "Shields firming up, #4 is still weak, sir." So? * Kirk says to engineering: "Cut power on the port side, except for phaser banks." It is unclear whether this means there are phasers on the port side somewhere or if he means the port side of the forward banks. It seems very clear to me: there are phasers on the port side (and on the starboard too, of course). * This episode momentarily breaks the "fourth wall" with McCoy's last line about "finally getting the last word," spoken directly to the camera. Really? I thought that too, but he's talking to Chapel. -- 21:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) * He is pretty clearly not talking to Chapel. From the angle where McCoy is standing, he is not facing Chapel based on where she was standing (next to Spock's bed) in the previous shot. This breaking of the fourth wall has been referred to in many other sources. I don't really think it needs a citation since it's clearly visible IN the episode, but if sticklers want a citation, I think we should find one and put it back in the main article. I was very surprised to see this (oft-mentioned) fact about the episode absent from the main page. --JonCruz 20:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Removed *A supernumerary can be seen wearing Scotty's dress uniform top during the teaser in an Enterprise corridor, and later during the reception scene in the briefing room. Removed the above- how is this known, if true(how do we know it isn't just another uniform)? --31dot 00:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *When Kirk is fighting Thelev, he is thrown against the bulkhead and it rebounds, which a solid bulkhead wouldn't really do. Removed the above as a nitpick.--31dot 13:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *This was one of the last productions that involved Jim Shepherd, who served as Thelev's stunt double herein, as he died in a stunt accident on another show or movie shortly after his work on this installment. The above, which had an incite tag on it, was removed by an anon user as incorrect information. --31dot 18:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC)